freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-188.80.11.201-20141212223636
I saw the game theory of MatPat, and it all checos out unless one thing the timeline, because five nights at freddys 2 it's happening all in November, and the phone guy is talking to you by himself and not as a recording so you can see in the first game a poster that said that a employee weared a costume and led kids to the back room but the killer was caught by footage and been under arrest, and you can think big deal he killed the kids in the anniversary were foxy bits a Child but there are three details that he forgot: 1:The killer killed the kids on 26th of June and the killer was arrested next morning, on day 27th of June so he couldn't tallk to you when he was in jail at the middle of the night; 2: They are talking about phone guy but it isn't the same in the 2 game because it is a guy who worked on there since it open, that mean he can only be there for 2 weeks because there havê been only two night guards there and each one of them only worked there a week and in the first game phone guy said that other people already took the job só he was before the last one. 3:In the first game you know that you are in 1992 following the logic of the game and the nearest year there that followed the logic and was within 20+ and -30 years Like the phone guy said they sing those songs on 20 years , so the years must be 1970 that the first restaurant was built and foloowing the law he would get more than 17 years in prison from killing 5 kids, and as you can ser in the minigame foxy is atending a BIRTHDAY PARTY that means it's a reference to the bits of 87 where a kid survived after Being bited, so it means that not every kid was dead and you don't know they are dead because in some minigames dead bodies were represented by bodies sitting and white. And another thing, the robots can be possessed but they didn't take the bodies of the kids out of themselves and in the first game it's said that you only have been reported missing after they cleaned the crime scene, and it is knowed that nobody that is involved with the first restaurant was found that means the kids that possessed the animatronics were only killed on the original Freddy Fazzbear Pizza and that the puppet was possessed in Fredbears Family Dinner, that means the body of the puppet wasn't hidden, because hiding the bodies only began in Fazzbear entertainment while that restaurant wasn't buyed yet, and the killer was definitelly a security guard but only in the first Freddy Fazzbear pizza and the company was hiding the bodies to not get bad reputation. And that's part of the things I know about Five Nights at Freddy, but one thing is for sure the weapon of the purple guy was a phone but if the phone guy is never the same so in Five Nights at Freddy 3 (it it's released) the phone guy will be the killer.